Dilo
by Fuyu no Hanabi
Summary: Levy era realmente una enana testaruda cuando se lo proponía.


**Disclaimer**: Toditito **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**, yo sólo he tomado prestado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a su costa.

**Personajes**: Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

**. . .**

**Dilo**

**. . .**

* * *

—Dilo —pidió Levy.

El Dragón Slayer bufó por enésima vez por toda respuesta.

—Dilo —Levy se cruzó de brazos.

Esa enana realmente era desesperante cuando se lo proponía.

—Dilo, Gajeel —su pie comenzó a tamborilear el suelo, justo como solía hacer cuando esperaba por una respuesta tanto tiempo. Se estaba enfadando y él lo sabía. —Por favor.

Redfox suspiró con cansancio, de haber sabido que esa niña se lo pondría tan difícil hubiera contenido con más ganas esas palabras que accidentalmente habían salido de su boca mientras la besaba. Ahora ya era tarde para retractarse.

—Ya lo dije una vez, maldita sea, ¿qué obsesión es esa de volver a escucharlo? —apartó la mirada de la insistente hada.

La chica infló sus cachetes. —Gajeel…

—No —negó rotundamente y optó por adoptar una pose más relajada, quizá podía disuadirla de seguir intentándolo si se mostraba indiferente, por lo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola cómodamente en el respaldo del sofá.

Levy se estuvo quieta por unos segundos, analizando a su novio desparramado sobre su sala. Era infantil y cobarde. Cobarde en el sentido de no afrontar como se debe a sus sentimientos. Ya era suya ¿cierto? ¿entonces a qué le temía? ¡Era un necio!

Rodeó el sofá hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza del chico, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Gajeel y se inclinó para besar esos labios con ternura, luego, le dio un besito en la nariz.

—_Gee hee._

—¿Qué te cuesta decirlo?

Abrió sus ojos escarlata y frunció el ceño. —Levy...

—Anda, sólo una vez más y te dejo en paz —besó su mejilla.

—Enana, dije que no, no me apetece decirlo en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

Levy suspiró. —Eres un cabeza dura, Gajeel.

—Y tú una enana.

Se miraron fijamente, retándose. Los mechones azules de McGarden caían enmarcando la cara del asesino de dragones y aunque le causaban pequeñas cosquillas al chico, él no movía ni un hueso para ganar ese duelo entre el escarlata y el jade. Echaban chispas.

Gajeel jamás la había visto tan decidida y eso le motivaba para callar con más ahínco. En un principio le fastidió tanta terquedad, ahora le empezaba a divertir.

—Dilo —volvió a pedir la chica.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Prometo guardarlo como un secreto.

—_Gee hee, _creo que todo Fairy Tail ya lo sabe.

Levy se irguió, suspirando por enésima vez.

—Está bien, entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿Eh? —Redfox alzó una ceja cuando la vio sonreír con malicia. Rodeó de nuevo el sofá y mientras se colocaba delante, él la siguió con las pupilas, totalmente interesado.

—Primero —lo enfatizó con la mano —hasta que lo digas no realizaré una misión contigo.

Gajeel sonrió de medio lado. —Conmigo y Lily basta.

Una venita palpitó en la frente del hada y alzó otro dedo para el chantaje número dos.

—Segundo —carraspeó y un visible sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas —podrás quedarte a dormir, pero no habrá sexo.

El rostro de Redfox se desencajó —¡Oye!

—Tercero, no haré más pastel de manzana.

Gajeel tragó saliva, poniéndose de pie de un golpe. —¡Qué! ¡Levy! ¡no puedes hacerme eso!

—Claro que puedo —sonrió satisfecha con la reacción que causó en su novio.

—¡Pero! Es injusto —la tomó por los brazos, intentando adivinar una señal de duda en su semblante, mas no la halló.

—No lo es, sólo dilo.

—Enana, nunca lo creí posible de ti —la acusó como si fuera un terrible suceso.

—Exagerado —le sacó la lengua —todos tenemos un lado oscuro y también uno tierno —ladeó la cabeza, como un pequeño pajarillo, y apuntó con el índice el corazón del mago de metal.

Gajeel se rascó la nuca. Frunció los puntitos de metal que tenía por cejas. Se cruzó de brazos indignado de que esa mocosa le hubiera ganado (de nuevo). Abrió y cerró un par de veces su boca y luego, muy, muy, pero muy bajito, susurró lo que la maga de escritura sólida quería escuchar.

—Disculpa, no te oí —Levy juntó sus manos detrás de la espalda, dándose un aire de inocencia que no le quedaba a esas alturas.

—Enana del demonio —farfulló entre dientes. Tomó aire y con calma volvió a decirlas —Te amo —su rostro se encendió enseguida.

McGarden mostró sus dientes, infinitamente feliz por lo que había escuchado. Sin esperar un segundo se colgó del cuello del Dragón Slayer que, unos segundos más tarde, terminó rodeando la pequeña cintura del hada y maldiciendo su suerte de haberse enamorado de una mocosa tan dulce y adorable como la que tenía enfrente.

—Te amo, Levy —susurró a su oído como el secreto más puro del universo.

Ella soltó una risita traviesa —Ya lo sabía —dijo completamente segura de sí y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—No lo sé, ¿un pastel de manzana, quizá?

—Buena idea —Gajeel la besó con delirio, demandante por más.

La comería a besos y la haría pagar por ese vil chantaje que le dejó el rostro del color del fuego que ahora sentía recorrer sus venas.

.

* * *

**Nota**: No saben como amo esta linda parejita, tanto que no pude resistirme a escribir de ellos ahora que se me han metido muy hondo de mi alma como deliciosa droga jaja.

Y bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse algo de tiempo para leer mi pequeña historia. Ya saben que aquí abajito pueden decirme lo que se les ocurra e incluso si no es del fic, porque yo gustosa los leeré y enviaré mi respuesta.

Nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
